


Tea Time

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla has company over for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

Clapping their hands together in a complex pattern, Drusilla and the child sang, “Put it in the oven and mark it with 'B' and bake that cake for baby and me.”

“Very good, poppet,” Drusilla said, tugging gently on the girl's golden curls.

As she poured out a child's version of tea, heavy on the milk with plenty of sugar, into the child's cup, Drusilla said, “There, now you can dunk some more cookies.”

While the child splashed the chocolate chip cookie into her tea, Drusilla started singing nonsense rhymes to pass the time while waiting for the blood to sweeten.


End file.
